1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a Hall effect type sensing device which can be preferably used to detect e.g. a crank angle in an ignition timing control apparatus for internal combustion engines.
2. DISCUSSION OF BACKGROUND
There have been widely known various types of sensing device utilizing the Hall effect, such as a position sensor, an angle sensor and a speed sensor. A Hall IC formed by integrating and packaging a Hall transducing element used for such sensing devices has been also known. In addition, there has been known a Hall effect type sensing device for controlling ignition timing in internal combustion engines, wherein the Hall IC and a magnetic circuit are integrally assembled by a resin material.
In order to assemble such conventional Hall effect type sensing devices, the positions of components such as a Hall IC and magnetic circuit parts are located by using jigs for the respective components, a thermosetting resin is injected onto the components thus located, and the resin is cured in a heating furnace. Determining the positions of the components requires various kinds of jigs, however, and the positioning accuracy is poor. As a result, the structure of the conventional Hall effect type sensing device creates problems in that it is not suitable for large scale production, and its output signals have poor accuracy.